


All Us

by Celestios



Series: MDZS All Us [2]
Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha Wei WuXian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Can be any dynamic and any gender !, Childbirth, Multi, Omega Lan WangJi, Pregnancy, Trans Lan Wangji, description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestios/pseuds/Celestios
Summary: Wei Wuxian can’t precisely feel the empathy that he would like to give his husband nor the same amount of pain through his biting mark. There’s nothing that could compare. No prickling sensation that tingles amongst his skin or rippling pain that soared through him can equal the contractions his husband had been breathing through for hours, closer and closer together, the pain drawing out time to seem like a false and uneventful myth;ORLan Wangji finally gives birth to their baby. Wei Wuxian admires how strong his mate is.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: MDZS All Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621444
Comments: 31
Kudos: 474





	All Us

It hurts, and he knows it does. 

Wei Wuxian can’t precisely feel the empathy that he would like to give his husband nor the same amount of pain through his biting mark. There’s nothing that could compare. No prickling sensation that tingles amongst his skin or rippling pain that soared through him can equal the contractions his husband had been breathing through for hours, closer and closer together, the pain drawing out time to seem like a false and uneventful myth; even and deep breaths in through his nose, exhaling heavily through his thick, red lips, swollen from biting down on them. He’d barely reacted when his water had broke, just glancing to the side, lips quivering as if he was embarrassed. That had been hours ago. Now, he’s rocking back and forth on his hands and knees, as if he’s trying to loosen up his pelvis enough for their little one. Wei Wuxian had tried to rub his back before only for Lan Wangji to snap at him and quickly retracted it. He felt odd, sitting there, watching his beauty of a mate grit his teeth and glower at the opposing wall. He was obviously in pain but even now he held his head up high, masking it with a sheet of . . . 

Pride? Was he too proud to show the reality of the pain of birth? Did he feel the need to be strong for Wei Wuxian? There is assuredly nothing _weak_ about grimacing in the pain of childbirth. He can’t get his mouth to form those words so he just sits and sweats along with his husband, who rocks, comforting the both of them. 

Eventually, Lan Wangji shuts his eyes, his breaths deeper and deeper, more even, spaced perfectly as if he’s timing them. He might be, Wei Wuxian thinks to himself. He could be. But soon he’s just breathing and rocking and he’s a little worried that he looks _too_ comfortable for someone in labor. 

He doesn’t dare utter a word nor breathe too loud, watching with wide eyes as his husband stays like that, just rocking, trying to get their little blessing to where they’re supposed to be. Come down already! he wants to yell. It’s been hours and hours and Lan Wangji is sweating and he looks so unevenly colored. His cheeks are flushed with the redness of strenuous activity but his hands are so white from gripping the bed sheets for so long. He doesn’t reach out for Wei Wuxian and that makes his heart hurt a bit. He brushes him off and stares straight ahead but Wei Wuxian isn’t selfish enough to feel _rejected_ or _denied_ : he refuses to distract his omega from the delivery process. He knows Lan Wangji is fighting with all his might to focus, to stay on track, to channel all of his pain and feelings into an energy he can process. It’s a little scary to watch the way his eyes refocus after they go hazy and find his focal point again, or the way he clenches his jaw in absolute silence. But Wei Wuxian knows the difference between breathing out pain and fighting its face. Lan Wangji is refusing to show pain. As if it’s admitting defeat. 

But Wei Wuxian is relentless in his love and support. He gets everything he’s asked to, makes sure not to touch Lan Wangji, moves a respectful amount of distance away when asked. Both times when Lan Xichen has come in he gave them time alone, each time bringing back fresh cloths and water. He needs them. It’s been almost a day now, he’s lost count of the hours, and he’s worried about how much longer it’ll be. By the way Lan Wangji rocks his hips he’s most likely attempting to widen himself as well as start feeling the pressure to bear down. 

He doesn’t even know how dilated he is.

Lan Wangji inhales sharply, eyes snapping open, and Wei Wuxian moves closer to the bed he’s nearly straddling. His lips are mouthing something inaudible. “Lan Zhan, what is it?”

“...”

“Do you need the doctor?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Wei Wuxian smiles brightly to ease Lan Wangji’s sudden nervousness. “Doctor!”

The doctor is a small omega woman, who quickly ushers Wei Wuxian away from his husband’s side. She presses a firm hand against Lan Wangji’s back as she speaks to him in a hushed voice. Wei Wuxian turns away when she goes to check how dilated he is and waits until she comes back over to him to turn back.

“He’s fully dilated. I’m going to need your help, so start releasing some of your scent.”

“Finally?” For the first time in hours, he feels a little hopeful, a small sprinkle of joy in his heart. Soon. Soon he’s going to meet their child and hold them and see whether or not they have his nose or Lan Wangji’s eyes or whether they’re going to be bald or have a full head of hair, see if they’re chubby, how loud they cry. He thinks the baby will inherit his diaphragm and lung capacity. Their baby will be _magnificent_.

He strolls over, ready to help Lan Wangji move to a squatting position. “I didn’t even know he was ready...how about that? You’ve shown no signs of discomfort, how am I supposed to tell if”—

“Silence.” 

Lan Wangji’s voice shuts him up. 

He goes to take his hand, confused when Lan Wangji doesn’t take it, instead shaking his head.

“Lan Zhan, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t.”

“Can’t move? It hurts too much?”

“...”

“Should I help you move?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Wei Wuxian looks to the doctor who’s already positioning herself behind his mate, not paying him much attention. Lan Wangji lowers into his elbows suddenly, arms shaking just slightly, and Wei Wuxian can tell he’s not going to last much longer and gently takes him by the shoulders before he falls head first onto the bed. “Breathe, Lan Zhan. Focus on my voice, just breathe. Just like they taught you.”

Lan Wangji doesn’t breathe as deep anymore. Wei Wuxian can tell he’s growing tired, burning out rapidly at such a pace that Wei Wuxian can’t keep up with. He doesn’t know how to balance his own energy to make up for it. Lan Wangji rests against him for a minute and he’s glad. Finally.

“Lower him down gently,” the doctor says and Wei Wuxian is sure he’s never helped lower someone so gingerly before. Not even the rabbits they owned. He holds his mate with a sure death grip, lowering him down until he’s squatting as best as he can, leaning Lan Wangji against his frame.

When he tries to pull back, Wei Wuxian whispers to him. “It’s okay. Lean on me, lean on me, you’ll feel better.”

Lan Wangji doesn’t resist him, just allows himself to grow as limp as he can manage in his hold. He grips Wei Wuxian’s biceps to hold himself up, resting his face against his neck. It tickles a bit but Wei Wuxian stays perfectly still, ready for anything the rest of the time will throw at them.

Lan Wangji grunts and the doctor is adjusting their position, moving Wei Wuxian aside so she can help deliver. Wei Wuxian isn’t sure where to look so he pulls Lan Wangji’s face into the crook of his neck and strokes his hair, releasing his scent as he stares at the bed frame.

“You’re ready, Lan Wangji; you can push now.”

Lan Wangji makes no noise: no huffing, no grunting, no hissing. It takes Wei Wuxian a minute to realize that he’s not being extra cautious. He’s _not pushing_.

“Push,” the doctor urges again, this time in a more sympathetic tone. “It’s okay.”

Wei Wuxian kneels now, creating a much sturdier base for his husband to lean on. He rubs his face and urges him to push, feeling excitement shoot through his veins when Lan Wangji gives a slight moan. He’s pushing. He’s pushing and soon he’s going to give birth to their baby! Their baby, who they will raise, and teach and nurture. Wei Wuxian will teach their child the flute and how to grow plants and how to hunt. He couldn’t wait to see their baby in his husband’s arms, watch Lan Wangji fuss over him properly, with an attitude and all. Their baby!

“There you go, keep pushing,” the doctor urges him along. Wei Wuxian tries to peek around her to see whether or not the baby is just crowning or actually coming but he can’t really see much and sticks to just watching his mate. Lan Wangji’s sweaty skin sticks to him, sweltering them both in the summer heat, and his breathing _breaks_ into pants. He’s panting and it’s unorganized and uneven and Wei Wuxian starts to rub circles into his scalp, ushering him to keep going. Telling him that what he’s doing is _amazing_ and that no one else is as strong as he is. That he’s going to be a perfect parent and that he needs to keep pushing.

“Just a little more. That’s it. Lan Wangji, push more. One more push if it’s big. Help him,” she jerks her chin towards Wei Wuxian, “one big push.”

“You heard the lady, Lan Zhan. Push, okay? You won’t hurt me, I’m made of— _goodness_!” 

Wei Wuxian is sure he’s never been squeezed so hard in his _life_ . He can feel his bones crushing under Lan Wangji’s fingertips and he hears an honest _groan_ out of his mate. It’s a sad tone, laced with pain. The pain that he’s been fighting for hours, rocking and humming and pressing his lips firmly together, chewing on them. It’s laced with the exhaustion of the final round of delivery, laced with the stress of the final push…

Lan Wangji exhales while their baby inhales.

Their baby _wails_.

“Move him back onto the bed,” the doctor orders sharply, carrying the smallest bundle away from them. Wei Wuxian lifts Lan Wangji for all he’s worth and rests him on the bed as quickly as possible. Lan Wangji is clutching at his hands and he takes them, covered in sweat, and kisses them both.

“You did it. You did it.”

Wei Wuxian turns to watch their screaming baby being carried back over to them, bundled loosely, head supported with such caution that the very thought of holding their new baby was provoking severe anxiety. What if he _dropped_ them? What if he doesn’t hold the baby right and he hurts them?

“Here’s your son,” the doctor smiles for the first time since Wei Wuxian has ever met her, and watches as she hands the bundle to Lan Wangji, who’s staring at the baby with such soft eyes. His eyes are inquisitive and insistent and he spots the moment that Lan Wangji falls right in love with their son as he looks down at his new, pink face. 

Wei Wuxian falls in love all over again. 

Lan Wangji is watching their baby with such an expression that Wei Wuxian cannot place it. He doesn’t know what that emotion is. There is no word for it. What is the word for getting to meet your child, he wonders? Is it honor? Love? Fulfillment? 

None of those come close.

Nor do they match the look on Lan Wangji’s face. 

He’s in awe. Simply, that’s all it is. He’s not smiling but his lips are slightly open in simple astonishment at their son. Wei Wuxian approaches closer, staring down at their son, who definitely has Lan Wangji’s nose. He knows that people won’t believe him, that they’ll say newborns don’t look like anyone for a few weeks, but he’s got his nose and he’ll bet all of his money that everyone else will see it. One day.

“You did that. All you,” Wei Wuxian offers the crying baby his finger, gasping when he takes it. He doesn’t know how to voice the admiration he has for his mate so he just presses a quick kiss to the side of his head. It’s sloppy and Lan Wangji barely registers it. “All you.” 

“Not without Wei Ying.”

He snickers at that, nosing Lan Wangji’s gross, wet bangs. “If you say so.”

“I say so.”

“Okay.”

Lan Wangji looks up at his husband as he rocks their son, eyes finally, finally, _finally_ meeting his. “All us,” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Finals are over so yeehaw !)


End file.
